There are numerous flags used to display team logos that are attachable to windows of vehicles, however, if a driver has the windows down, the flags cannot be used. The present invention features a flag and banner system for displaying a flag or a banner or both on a flat panel of a vehicle such as a trunk lid.
The system allows the driver to have his/her windows down and still show his/her team spirit. The flag and banner system of the present invention is not limited to displaying team logos. Other designs or logos may be displayed, including but not limited to a state flag, a country flag, a holiday design, a school logo, an organization's logo, a custom design, etc.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.